HP Freezer: In-house maintenance and repair were performed in addition to the Technotrade service contract Confocal: General upkeep of optical and electronic components. Two-Photon: Replacement of the piezo mirror and cleaning and realigning of the laser. 4D System: Microscope was cleaned. SEM: Field emission tip changed. Traced the leakage of ultrahigh vacuum. Also, low signal level is being worked on. MED 010: Chromium capabilities made possible by replacing the magnetron sputter head and the Argon needle valve with a stainless steel on/off valve in series with a stainless steel needle valve. Denton evaporator: Completely rebuilt the diffusion pump and cleaned the entire system. Remodeling: Office was expanded and conference room was created. Tissue Culture Room After remodeling space was made available for a new tissue culture room which houses a biological safety cabinet and a tissue culture incubator. Embryo Culture Room: Former HVEM darkroom was converted to an embryo culture room which features a mammalian embryo incubator.